This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Purpose of project: I. Recruit women who are undergoing reduction mamoplasty to provide an epidemiological profile, blood, urine, and breast tissue, which will be established as a data and tissue repository. 2. Utilize the repository to study low penetrance genes, investigate gene-environment interactions and establish genotype-phenotype relationships involving carcinogen metabolism, DNA damage, and response to DNA damage, in order to identify or validate the use of intermediate biomarkers of cancer risk. 3. To identify the relationship of biomarkers measured in surrogate tissues such as blood, buccal swabs and urine to the level of the same biomarker in the breast tissue, which is the target organ for the carcinogens under study. PROVIDE TIME LINE AND WORK PLANNED FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS PROJECT: THREE YEARS, ESTABLISH CULTURES, DETERMINE P53 AND APOPTOSIS RESPONSE TO DNA DAMAGE, AND THEN IDENTIFY THE GENES RESPONSIBLE FOR SUCH